vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Branford
It's not the net worth of one's life that's important. It is the day to day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life... and love! Terra Branford is the main protagonist of the SNES RPG Final Fantasy VI. She debuted to middling success, but after being redesigned for standalone WVGCW, she quickly became a fan favorite and one of the most successful wrestlers in the Female Division, having a four-win winning streak, reaching the finals of the #1 Contender Tournament, and eventually becoming the Gurl Gamer Champion, though she was later stripped of the title due to usage of the Glitch Bomb. However, she would win the belt back on her first attempt, becoming the second wrestler in the division to win the Championship twice. She was formerly a member of The Witches Three, until the other members Gruntilda & Bayonetta double-crossed her. Her status remains unknown. In Real Life Terra Branford (Tina Branford in Japan) is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VI (III in America). SPOILER ALERT During the opening of Final Fantasy VI, she is under the control of the Gestahlian Empire. Set out to retrieve a frozen esper in the mines of Narshe with Biggs and Wedge, Terra and the esper react to each other, freeing her from the Empire's control. Terra is then rescued by Locke Cole with the help of moogles, and from there, she along with a large supporting cast set out to bring down the Empire. All sorts of craziness ensues, and after defeating the former Empire jester/general/whatever-he-is-turned-god-of-magic Kefka, the world is saved. Yay. In VGCW Terra/Tina made an inauspicious debut in VGCW on the 2013-01-17 Gurl Gamer division pre-show as part of Team Square Enix with Lightning and Tifa Lockhart, facing Team Capcom (Cammy, Chun-Li, and Poison) in which she was pinned by Poison. Season 1: The Terror that Came from Baltimore She would then turn her career around in a big way following the league's hiatus from the airwaves and return under new management. On the April 12, 2013 show, Terra went up against fellow Final Fantasy alum Rydia in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls match, and what followed would end up being an instant classic and a part of WVGCW history. Although Rydia managed to get off to a good start, Terra stood her ground, with the two exchanging finishers over the course of the long match. Things began to look grim for Terra, as Rydia managed to score a pinfall, but Terra refused to stay down and mounted a grand comeback, at one point actually superplexing (henceforth known as 'Terraplexing') Rydia off all four corners of the ring in near-succession, much to the amazement and excitement of many fans. After managing to pull off the 619, Terra had secured her well-earned victory. The skill at suplexing she showcased in the match has many thinking she has been training with fellow party member Sabin. Maintaining that forward momentum, Terra competed in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship, paired up against fan favorite Grunty. Terra got beat up early with Grunty's powerful slams and (surprising) athletic ability as she hit Terra with a moonsault off the ropes. Terra fought back, hitting an impressive Hurricanrana off the top rope, 3 Esper Destroyers and even shocking The Crowd by catching Grunty off the top ropes. After putting on another classic match to the enjoyment of the crowd, Terra advanced to the second round of the Tournament. Terra would go on to face Ivy Valentine on the second round of the tournament. While this was Terra's toughest challenge so far, she was able to dominate the majority of the match. Terra clinched the match by sending a badly damaged Ivy through Table-san, making her unable to answer the 10 count and dealing Ivy her first loss in the process. Terra would then move on to the semi-finals where she would face another fan favorite, Jessie. Though most in the crowd expected a complete squash match with Terra emerging as the victor, Jessie gave Terra quite a run for her money at points. Ultimately though, Terra made a massive statement in the final moments of the match, unleashing multiple Terraplexes and high-flying dives from the top rope that left Jessie completely helpless to fight the pinfall. With the win, Terra would move on to the finals of the tournament held on June 6th, facing off against Princess Daisy for the right to be #1 Contender to Poison's title. The match started off with Terra taking quick control with a string of Hurricanranas, and while Daisy began to mount an offensive, Terra was able to match her shot for shot. However, the match took a turn for the worse for Terra when Daisy dodged her poorly planned attempt to put the princess through Table-San, and Terra went through herself. From there, Terra was never quite able to recover, and a surprise Daisy Cutter ultimately made her helpless to fight the first pinfall attempt of the match. Terra had her first singles loss in WVGCW, and with it, her chance to win the title. Season 2: Setting the Record Straight She would not be put down for however, as during the Season 2 Premiere, she would face fellow Final Fantasy fan-favourite Tifa Lockhart to determine once and for all whose game is better. Tifa stood up to the Terror early, but Terra's silent rage truly began to show once she speared her through the barricade! For any other wrestler, this would be enough for a count out victory, but the Terror of Baltimore doesn't work that way. She simply entered and exited the ring to reset the count and continue to deliver pain. After a back and forth match, Terra finally decided to finish the job, Terraplexing Tifa from the corner and getting the three-count to the joy of toilets everywhere! She would later be seen conversing with Gruntilda and Bayonetta underground, and despite her insistence that she isn't actually a witch, the fact that Michael Cole calls her "The Witch" and that Sindel was unavailable seemed to be good enough for Grunty and Bayonetta, and Terra was reluctantly drafted into The Witches Three. It appeared she had no choice. She was not seen in action the following episode, however, she managed to make an appearance right at the very end, running over Security Guard B's car with a MONSTER TRUCK, destroying it in the process. Eventually she learnt of the stable's goal on August 8th, to blackmail Carmen Sandiego, who was embezzling funds to fund her next heist. Terra, wanting nothing to do with their plan, stormed off, but eventually calmed herself in time for a Tag-Team match with Still Alive alongside Bayonetta. However, and due to Bayo's terrible partner skills, things didn't go too well for them, and they would end up losing the match. Eventually, Terra's past victories would come back to haunt her, as Gurl Gamer Champion Ivy Valentine wanted to fight her in a Non-Title Match to set her record straight, as Terra was the only one able to defeat her. Terra was by no means threatened by Ivy, citing in her promotion for the match that she's beaten plenty of other wrestlers, and on September 3rd, they finally squared off in a Last Woman Standing match. Terra managed to dominate her throughout most of the match, however, Ivy managed to pull off her finisher to knock out Terra for the 10-Count. She would not be seen afterwards, though it was mentioned by The Witches that Terra was very upset by the loss, and that not even they could find her. However, when she did reappear, she reappeared in a big way. Breakdown/Season 3: The Reign/s of Terror On October 4th, at VGCW Female Division: Breakdown, Terra learnt that Ivy demanded her title back from Lightning, she immediately rushed out to confront them both, arguing that Ivy should fight for the Gurl Gamer Championship instead of being given it. Lightning agreed, and Terra was granted a match against Ivy, with the winner becoming Gurl Gamer Champion. Terra declared that this match would be a match to remember, and that she was not going to hold anything back this time. When she reappeared, it was revealed that she had transformed into her Esper Form. She stood to her claim, managing to absolutely destroy Ivy in less than 10 Minutes. However, her desire to win made her end up using a forbidden technique thought long gone from VGCW: The Glitch Bomb. With it, she managed to defeat Ivy and become the Gurl Gamer Champion for the first time. Unsurprsingly, officials immediately took notice of Terra's usage of both her Esper Form and The Glitch Bomb, and was officially stripped of the title on Season 3's Debut by the recently appointed General Manager, who announced that Terra and Ivy would face each other for the fourth time in a never before seen Match Type to declare the true Gurl Gamer Champion; Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (TLC). After over a month of "Mad Game" from Ivy (and emotional support from Grunty), they finally took to the ring on December 5th to settle their feud over the Championship. What followed was nothing more than blunt humiliation, as Terra would manage to climb the ladder and grab the belt in under five minutes, finally becoming the Gurl Gamer Champion through legitimate means, and ushering in the Second Reign of Terror. And then, bad things happened. Ivy, in a fit of rage, threatened to have her and her 'Hideous Transformation' fired from the company. From this threat, Terra lost control of herself and transformed into her Esper Form and charged headlong towards Ivy. Despite the combined efforts of the Referee and Security holding them both back, Terra was able to hit Ivy, who lunged at her with a strike in retaliation. Then, time froze. Her fellow witches Grunty and Bayonetta had frozen time, and, in a shocking swerve, revealed their true motives; to steal Terra's beauty for Gruntilda's own personal gain. But when Grunty tried to take her beauty, due to her being in her Esper Form, energy exerted everywhere, making not only Grunty beautiful, but everything else as well! When discussing Terra's fate, Grunty mentioned she would need to be replaced, indicating a less than stellar fate for the Champion. Whether she turned into an ugly green-skinned hag, or even died in the process remained to be seen; it would ultimately be revealed on the December 27th that the process had severely injured her and that she would be recovering in the hospital for some time. How the beauty-stealing process injured her precisely and the scars it had left may be the least of Terra's problems: awaiting her when she returns to challenge her for her title is the mighty cavewoman Ayla, who cares not for such things as beauty and grudges, only battling and being the strongest there is. Terra's greatest challenge awaits... Record Gallery Terra1.jpg|Terra's old appearance terravsivy.gif|Terra drops Ivy through Table-san esper terra.png|Esper form.